Jasper/History
Pre-Series Jasper was one of the Gems made during the Gem War as a response to the growing rebellion being brought on by Rose Quartz. She in particular came out of the Beta Kindergarten, as the perfect example of a Quartz Gem. Like other Gems, she had been placed into the battlefield, and managed to survive throughout the entire war, evacuating Earth just before the Corruption Light took place. She was praised as a war veteran to Homeworld, and became well known throughout Gem kind. Season 1 After getting a distress signal from Peridot (though turning out to be Sombra), Jasper arrived down to Earth to confront the local Crystal Gems, at first considering them a waste of her time. Her mind quickly changed however when she saw Steven Universe, who she thought was Rose Quartz. This intrigued her enough to ditch the original mission in order to show Yellow Diamond her, and captured her and the others, placing them into her ship. She informed Yellow Diamond about the situation before she was found by Steven, and they both got into a fight as her ship crashed onto the planet. Jasper survived, but was found by Sombra sometime later, and ended up captured. Season 2 Preparation Arc Having no method to return to Homeworld, she and Peridot had to stay with the Crystal Gems from there, Jasper showing the most distane for having to do so, seemingly breaking the door to the Beach House multiple times, and spending her days training down the beach. She was brought on a mission to the Prime Kindergarten, her showing little interest in listening to Garnet throughout the endeavour and calling her a embarassment. She was however confronted by a Cluster Gem, and during the fight, accidentally fused into Carnelian. She immediately jot the fusion up as a forced fusion, and she immediately stormed off. During another training session, she was then found by the Armadillo Monster, and during the fight a portal opened up back into Equus, which she was knocked into. She found herself in Ramicorn. She ran into Cloven Hoof during her travels, but when warned about the path ahead, she basically ignored him, only to get caught up in a deadly storm. She considered it just a physical enemy, but finding she can't even harm it made her run back to the barn, almost getting shattered in the process. She traveled through the mountainous region with Cloven Hoof when the storm passed, and told the concept of a "conscience". After passing through, she was found by Discord and brought back to Earth, where she confronted Garnet about it. She calmed down and began to come to better terms after understanding the situation when the Jet Monster arrived. She was unable to fight it herself, so she and Garnet formed Carnelian again, and managed to pull it off. Course she got upset all over again when finding out about Garnet's future vision. Homeworld Arrival Arc During the ride back up to Homeworld, Amethyst found her and was asked about how Homeworld worked. Jasper gave her a basic sum up, and told her to follow the Diamonds' instructions, and basically try to fit in with her own cut. Upon arrival, she, Ruby, Amethyst and Steven went to the training grounds when they first came across Rupee. She felt insulted with her in her insults, and this resulted in an oncoming duel for both of them to face. Beforehand, Jasper brought Peridot back to Yellow Diamond as signs of her successful mission, but was questioned a bit about the Crystal Gems and the Earth as a whole. After reporting on Kyra, they were allowed to go. When the duel started to come around, Jasper was given some advice from Garnet and Pearl, and the duel then commence. She at first was having an advantage, but started to get pummeled during the fight. She was only saved from shattering when Kyra jumped in and intervened in the fight, stopping the duel altogether. Unfortunately, this also got her banished from Yellow Diamond City as Yellow Diamond felt she lied to her. She did manage to regain some respect though during the Osicone fight, as she protected her diamond despite the banishment. In the end, she decided to stay with the Crystal Gems. My Little Universe: Mindwarp Jasper tried to wake up Steven once he was found sleeping through a bit more brutal means, only to find that it didn't work, making her question if Humans have a dullance to pain when they sleep. When told no, she and the others brought him to Equus, learning of Lucid, and going into the dreamscape in order to find him. She had little tolerance for Lucid's games throughout the whole thing, keeping the group focused on finding Steven, and when it came to her turn for torment, she flat out lashed out at Lucid and demanded for their game to end, making Lucid scared and no choice but to comply. Season 3 During the wedding planned for Matilda Doodle and Cranky Doodle, she and Garnet went out of town in order to fight off a Bugbear for them, making sure that the wedding didn't get innterupted. She was also one of the Gems affected by Discord's Body Puzzler, her getting Peridot's body as hers was taken by Emerald. She kept an eye on him during this, as annoyed as she was. During the situation with Time Jumper, much like the other Gems, she ended up poofed and didn't come back until later on in the timeline. Season 4 Jasper didn't discover Stevonnie until later on during her training, finding it fairly surprising upon initial discovery. Not long afterwards, she went to Garnet and Flint to figure out the situation, just to find the two arguing about the exact same thing. She simply gave the suggestion for Flint to watch them if it bothered him so much, sending him on his way so she could talk to Garnet. When it came time for Steven's first solo-mission, Jasper gave her support to the idea, thinking that Steven should start getting mission like the Quartz he was. With extensive training however, she and Pearl were sent off to Las Pegasus to get some relaxation. She saw a movie seemingly about their adventure with the Osicone, which she didn't enjoy. That night, Jasper saw the dream Pearl had of Rose Quartz, but when confronting Pearl about it she acted too forceful, and ended up arguing with her until she herself walked away. Eventually though, she stopped herself and found Pearl again, apologizing for her behavior but making it clear that she had to move on. This act earned her her Cutie Mark, making her the first Gem to get one ever. When Bismuth first arrived, she was told to keep away for a while in order for bismuth to get more suited before they reveal the truth to her, which Jasper does accept despite some varying questions in her mind. When it was found that Sapphire had been taken by White Diamond, she went with them as a bodyguard to Lapis Lazuli as the disguise tactic, given a camouflage band by Flint to hide her Cutie Mark upon arriving to the White Diamond Space Station. During the visit however, she was caught by White Diamond cohorts, and during the mighty brawl, and later the duel between Earthstone, she took it upon herself to stop Lapis Lazuli by fusing with her, forming Malachite. She kept in control just long enough so Star Quartz could open a window, and make Malachite fall down to Earth. Season 5 Jasper herself never really appeared during this season, with the only exception of her passed out not too long after Earthstone split up Malachite, only to be taken away by Grootslang and remain as a gemstone. Season 6 Jasper returned to the Crystal Gems, first shown fighting off a Slingtail, beating the animal alongside Bismuth before Rainbow Dash could arrive. Her involvement in particular was a little bit vague when it came to the Pink Diamond case, though she did reveal that the Homeworld Gems were told to evacuate the planet, instead of being driven out as Garnet had figured. She seemingly told her involvement to Flint of her War days, though did question later on when he started to question Pearl's involvement, asking if he thought she had killed Pink. Before they could get a straight answer, she and the other Gems were captured and brought back to the Space Station. she remained there until the humans broke her out along with the others. Category:Character Histories